


Full Capacity

by unholygrass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Family, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Reality, Space Dad, realities of war, shiro is dad, theyre roughed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholygrass/pseuds/unholygrass
Summary: The healing pods are full. The paladins are bloody and bruised. Shiro helps ease their aches and pains.





	Full Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely different style than I normally write it. It is not very emotional and is very straight forward. I wanted to write something but I didn't know what and I didn't want to mess with any kind of normal syntax. If you don't like this style no worries I rarely write this way. If you do like it let me know and maybe I'll practice this way some more. It's a little refreshing to have something so simple.

They’re a hot fucking mess.

 

Literally.

 

They all swayed precariously in one of the many chambers throughout the castle where they could deposit soiled undersuits. Their armor was tough and made to last, but the undersuits where skin tight and tended to reek of BO if not washed after each mission. Hot, sweaty, and smelly, the five of them start the slow process of peeling off the stupid things.

 

There are very few boundaries between them- after all, they can practically look into each other’s minds with enough focus. The nakedness means nothing other than cold, and while they all have the decency to not stare at each other outright, Shiro finds his eyes burning when he catches glimpses of his teammates.

 

Keith’s shoulder blades are bunched together in pain, and Shiro can actually see where it looks as though he’s torn a muscle beneath the skin from the way it’s swollen.

 

Lance’s knuckles are bleeding, sliced open on some unfortunate Galran’s teeth when Lance must have punched him into oblivion. The blood drips onto the floor if he doesn’t wipe it off on his arm.

 

Hunk isn’t putting any weight on his left foot, and he doesn’t open his eyes the entire time he changes. Shiro suspects he probably has a concussion.

 

Pidge is struggling to get the suit past her ribs, probably from the molten bruises that blacken her skin and trail over her torso. She sways on the spot, and Shiro catches Keith eyeing her as though he expected her to go toppling over at any moment.

 

He wants to order them all into the healing pods where they could take a few hours break from the evil world they were currently trapped in.

 

But he can’t. All the pods are full- saving the lives of the beaten prisoners they had managed to rescue. They had been forced to gauge each of their conditions and decide who needed the pod first.

 

Shiro never wanted to do that again.

 

And while his paladins were in rough shape, their injuries weren’t life threatening.

 

It doesn’t make their suffering any easier to watch.

 

“Showers? We reek.” Keith’s voice brings him out of his musings.

 

Pidge doesn’t look like she’ll be able to move to the shower, and Hunk doesn’t look like he can move at all- and Lance is still dripping blood onto the ground-

 

But they all nod and slowly lumber towards the showers. Lance stands behind Pidge and presses against her when she strays. He apologizes when he smears blood on her shoulder. She doesn’t seem to care.

 

Keith can’t really move his arms right, but he lets Hunk use him as a crutch anyway.

 

It takes them about three times longer than normal, but eventually they emerge smelling like Altean soap and discover that Coran has laid out heavy warm clothes for them to dress in.

 

It will be another day at least before the paladins will get their turns in the pod, and until then, Shiro plans on taking care of them.

 

They ice Hunk’s foot and wrap it tightly, along with Keith’s shoulder.

 

He bandages Lance’s hands until the knuckles seem massive, but they need stitches, and Shiro’s not willing to do that to him when they could heal it completely the next day. So he keeps pressure bandages on it and watches it to make sure they don’t soak through.

 

Shiro doesn’t know what to do for Pidge. She denies the ice because she claims she’s already cold. In the end he wraps  her in blankets and gets her to down some Atlean painkillers.

 

Then after a moment’s thought, he gives it to the other’s too.

 

Then he downs some himself.

 

Coran informs them over the speaker com that the first pod will be ready before midday, but that’s still nine varga’s away.

 

He doesn’t know who would go first anyway. They’ll probably end up arguing about it.

 

Coran asks if they wish to come to the bridge, that he and the princess can bring them food. He looks back at where the kids are melting into the couch and each other both, and denies the offer. He’s fairly certain no amount of convincing could get them to move at that point.

 

Eventually he joins them, and they swarm him like the heat leeches that they are, until he has Pidge curled into his chest and Lance tucked under his arm. Keith already asleep facedown on the couch, blanket covering his face, but his legs are trapped beneath Lance. Hunk soon scooted closer so his head was on Shiro’s knee, and Shiro waited a breath, but it seemed that they had all settled down.

 

He spends the next hour watching and counting as each of their breathing evens out and slows into something resembling sleep. Every now and again one will jerk and blink for a moment, and he’ll run his hand through their hair until they fall asleep again.

 

He realizes the fourth hour in that the lights are still on.

 

And on the fifth hour he watches Coran sneak in and throw blankets on them before turning the lights out.

 

And then he sleeps.  

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
